The Right kind of Exercise
by Spectator101
Summary: Sequel to Knowing All. Working on a project with Sharpay on the Evans Estate, Gabriella heard moaning from Ryan’s room next door. ‘How can Sharpay not notice?’ The brunette girl thought in wonder, 'And is Troy in there?’ TRYAN. One-shot. Serious SLASH.


**A/N:** A one-shot sequel to Knowing All, you don't have to read it to understand this but it'll explain how Troy and Ryan's relationship came about and why Sharpay is so understanding.

This is totally smutty but the idea popped into my head while watching HSM 2 again and Gabriella and Sharpay have that "argument" and Sharpay says, "Oh, please, Ryan will still have his celebrity impersonations," or something like that and I thought what would Sharpay think her brother was doing if he was moaning in another room. And here you go…you see how Disney Movies lead to smut, really, warping the innocent minds of teenagers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either High School Musical movies because if I did Gabriella's sole mission in both movies would be to hook Troy and Ryan up…a girl can dream.

**WARNING:** Slight Sex scene. Boy on Boy action. Please, if you're uncomfortable by even the _thought_ of it just don't read, you'll feel better if you don't. Thanks.

NOTE: Everything is not exactly in order but you guys are smart and I trust you'll get it.

* * *

**The Right kind of Exercise **

_--Sequel to Knowing All-- _

* * *

"Our end of the year project—" 

_Creak…creak…creak… _

"So, we need to—"

_Gasp…creak…moan…creak… _

"GABRIELLA! Are you paying attention to me!" Sharpay yelled, her face puffed in red agitation, she will not be ignored! Not by Miss Einstein, especially her, the sparkly pink clad blonde thought.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, it's just …I got a little distracted, sorry," she said quickly. '_Did_ _she not notice the noise drifting from Ryan's room_?' The brunette girl thought in wonder, '_Is Troy in there?_' She was so curious, she fidgeted slightly.

"Listen, I don't want to work with _you_ anymore than you want to work with _me_ but you will listen to me!" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella nodded, "Okay, Sharpay, sorry," she took out her notebook, readying for work, Sharpay nodded sharply once in approval.

"Well, good," the blonde girl said slightly taken aback at how Gabriella agreed with her so quickly, "Let's get to it."

_"Ah,"…creak…"Nnngh"…creak…_Gabriella shifted again, sighing internally, '_What in the world was Ryan doing in there?' _

* * *

_Ryan's room, earlier in the day. _

When Troy entered Ryan's room he noticed a new large contraption sitting oddly in the corner of the blond boy's rather large bedroom.

Ryan watched in amusement as Troy went straight to the machine.

"So, this is your weight machine," Troy lay on the weight bench, lifting up 20 lbs in ease, "Why did you put this in here?" Troy asked, lifting a set of weights on each arm.

Ryan watched as Troy's muscles stretched underneath the pressure, lifting each weigh with a pull of the long and strong thin wire. Troy laid flat on his back lifting the weights with a pull towards his chest, his arms lengthening then flexing, his firm chest rising and lowering with each deep breath and grunt.

"Uh, it was a gift," Ryan cleared his throat, suddenly it was dry, "Apparently, I'm the fat twin," he said sarcastically.

Troy broke into laughter, "You?" he sat up on the bench, the weights clanking loudly when he released the handles, "You're so skinny," he gazed at Ryan more deeply, his deep blue eyes darkening, "And I should know," he smirked slightly.

"Do you," Ryan stepped closer to Troy, until he was standing right in front of the shaggy brunet, his body in-between Troy's legs.

"Yeah," Troy breathed, putting his hands on either side of Ryan's hips, "You see, I could lift you higher than any of these light weights," he looked up at Ryan, a slow smile stretching across his face.

* * *

_Gabriella's room, Morning. _

When Gabriella awoke this morning she looked over at her cell phone and noticed a voicemail was left for her.

Assaulted by the regal tone of Sharpay Evans, "This is Sharpay, if you hadn't already noticed, since we have to work together for the final project in History, I'm allowing you to," She sighed deeply here, "Come over to my house," she paused slightly, "Call me when you get this because unlike you I have a lot of things I need to do this weekend."

"End of message, to repeat this—"

Gabriella sighed, there went her Saturday. More positively, she thought, at least she will get her project started reasonably early.

* * *

_Troy's room, Morning. _

Like Gabriella, Troy had his Saturday planned with an Evans, yet of a different gender, a message was left on his cell phone as well.

Troy felt his heart pound in anticipation as Ryan's warm voice flowed through his phone, "Hey Troy," Ryan said shyly, not liking to have his voice recorded, "I was wondering if you wanted to drop by, maybe around, 12ish," the blond paused slightly, "It's Ryan by the way," Troy chuckled at his boyfriend, sometimes he was too cute.

Troy quickly called the blond back.

* * *

_Somewhere on the Evans Estate, Morning. _

"I have to work on my history project with Gabriella," Sharpay said the brunette girl's name in distaste, "So don't bug me," she left a bewildered Ryan looking after her with his face contorted in puzzlement.

"When do I ever bug you?" Then he furrowed his eyebrows, "Gabriella?"

Suddenly he smirked, "Leave you alone…" The blond teen happily skipped to call a certain brunet boy with strikingly deep blue eyes.

* * *

And Ryan found himself straddling Troy on the not so wide bench of the weights machine, "I don't think my father thought I'd be using this machine in _this_ way when he bought me this," Ryan said as put his hands on Troy's chest to steady himself. 

Troy let a lazy smile make its way on his face, "Hmm, well, I guess it has many uses," he let his hands trail up Ryan's arms, resting on the collar of his shirt, and proceeding to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Ryan watched in fascination as Troy's tan hands unbuttoned his shirt in a lazy fashion, letting his fingers graze his skin slightly before going down his shirt.

"No undershirt," Troy raised his eyebrows, "What did you plan on doing today when you called me," Troy asked slyly.

Ryan blushed, "I-I was in a rush," Ryan said quickly, "And besides it's practically 80 degrees outside, so it would be way to hot to wear anything under my shirt," his defensive stance made Troy's smile widen.

"Well, it is going to get even hotter really soon," Troy griped the blond around his torso, causing Ryan to squeak at the sudden attack.

Troy chuckled as he took off Ryan's shirt, leaving him with a bare chest and scarlet cheeks. Troy let his eyes wander down Ryan's body, he was lean, slight muscles on his arms and chest, smooth stomach, pale skin flushing slightly around his cheeks and neck.

Troy sat up and tossed Ryan's hat on the floor, Ryan groaned in protest for the rude treatment of his hat but Troy kissed him silent as his fingers combed through Ryan's blond hair.

Ryan closed his eyes as he felt Troy's lips brush against his neck, grudgingly admitting to the brunet that it was his weakness with an unbidden moan. Troy let his fingers graze along Ryan's waist, lingering around his belt, and tugging at them in impatience.

"Troy," Ryan moaned, "This bench is not such a great place to," he trailed off, slightly embarrassed at actually wording what they were close to doing.

"Have sex," Troy finished for him, his voice slightly gruff with arousal, he kissed his lips soundly, pressing into them deeply before pulling away with a sigh, "Well, you're bed looks …comfy," he grinned.

Ryan lifted his legs off the brunet, noticing the bulge in Troy jeans, he bumped into the brunet purposely, and letting his pelvic bone brush against Troy's arousal.

Troy growled in response, "_Ah,_ you are _so_ going to get it," his eyes darkened heavily, grabbing Ryan and pulling him onto the bed.

Ryan laughed quietly, "I can't wait."

* * *

"Um, maybe we should go somewhere else," Gabriella suggested. 

Sharpay looked up from her textbook, "Why?" she asked annoyed.

"It just seems like Ryan is …doing something that requires …privacy." She smiled awkwardly.

* * *

The bed creaked as Troy entered him, it banged against the wall in one swift move. 

"Troy," Ryan moaned, the brunet was engulfed in the blond, huffing slightly as he restrained himself to still. He was so damn _hard_. And Ryan was squeezing around him, the heat surrounded him.

"T-the door," Ryan panted, "I forgot to l-lock—"

"Fuck," Troy growled, "Forget it Ry," he bucked inside him, letting himself slowly relieve the tension building within.

"AH!" Ryan's body arched, his arousal rubbing against Troy's stomach in pleasure and want. "T-Troy, _move,_" he moaned, "Ah!"

Troy groaned as Ryan bucked upwards, "You are so going to, _ah,_ get it," he panted. He gripped the sheets tightly above Ryan's head as he grinded into the blond, his lips brushing against Ryan's ears as he groaned deeply, "_Ryan_," he moaned.

Ryan couldn't take it, the control on his voice loose as he screamed in ecstasy, pleasure tingling his nerves as Troy touched him, stroked him, licked his ear, hitting that spot deep within that seemed to make him feel _everything_ over and over and—

_"Ah, Ah, AH!" _

* * *

_"Ah, Ah, AH!" _

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryan is probably doing his weight exercises," Sharpay responded to the brunette girl matter-of-factly. She flipped her hair as she gazed at her manicured nails, "Unlike me, he needs to workout in order to have a body as thin as mine."

_…creak…_"_AH!" …bang…"AH!"…bang…"Nnnggh!"...creak… "AH!"_

"I don't think he's—"

"You see, he working out intensely, you know maybe I should go in there and tell him to take a break," Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, I don't want him to kill himself working out towards a goal he'll never fully reach," she got up and walked next door to her brother's room.

Gabriella ran out to follow her yet halted as a sudden scream erupted in the hallway.

* * *

Ryan griped Troy's back in an attempt to hold on, to hold to _anything_ as his pleasure raged through his body. 

"AH!" Ryan wrapped his legs around Troy's hips, trying to melt his body into Troy's, he never wanted to let go.

Troy pushed into the blond, not caring at the noise he was making on the bed, he groaned as Ryan bucked upwards, his heat squeezing Troy's arousal ..._tight..."...fuck..." _

_"TROY!" _

Suddenly the door banged open and a scream pierced through the room, causing Troy to jerk up in surprise and Ryan's face to flame red in embarrassment.

Ryan looked up at Troy trying to push him away, Troy looked down at the blond incredulous…_you can't stop in the middle...!_ Troy thought frantically.

"OH MY GOD!!," Sharpay's eyes widened in utter shock as she watched her brother being banged into the mattress by Troy Bolton.

"I know he's your boyfriend but GOD!" She screamed, "A-tt least lock the door!" she sputtered absolutely stunned. "I can't believe you're …EW!" She shrieked, storming out of his room and towards anywhere that has water to wash her eyes out.

"I told you we should have locked the door," Ryan scolded his boyfriend, the blond's cheeks scarlet as he sat up on the bed, his previous state of arousal completely wilted at the sight of his sister.

Troy looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, cheeks beet red, "No, I think you were to busy moaning to tell me to do anything but—"

Meanwhile, Gabriella still stood at the door, Troy noticed the brunette girl watching them in interest, "Um, Gabriella? Did you want something, because incase you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of something," Troy said irritably.

"No, no," she said quietly, "Continue, didn't mean to interrupt," she smiled, her eyes glazed as she watched both boys, naked under the covers, _together_.

Ryan shivered, feeling violated suddenly, "Uh, I think I'd feel more comfortable if you left," he said kindly, turning to Troy for some warmth.

"Yeah, so leave, please," Troy said not so kindly.

"Fine," she sighed, closing the door.

"Now, where were we," Troy leaned into Ryan, kissing his neck, Ryan shivered again, "Are you cold?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Not really, I just feel weird," he said in a slight whisper, "Maybe we should stop," he pulled away from the reluctant brunet.

"Why?" Suddenly Troy caught a peak of light from the corner of his eyes, the line of light was entering from the doorway, sighing irritably he yelled, "Gabriella, I can still see you!" he heard an annoyed sigh from the other side of the door, the door slammed shut, and footsteps could be heard fading away down the hall.

"Well, that was a moment I never want to relive ever again," Ryan said with a sigh.

"Not even the part where you were screaming my name out in pleasure," Troy said slyly.

Ryan put his arms around the brunet, "Well, I guess that part was okay," he said shyly.

"Only okay?" Troy asked, his hands trailing up Ryan's thighs.

Ryan looked into Troy darkening blue eyes, and suddenly he liked exercising a lot more than he thought he would.

**THE END **

**A/N:** Yeah, so hopefully you guys liked this. I really liked writing this :D Curious to see your reaction since I never really wrote smut.

Please Review :)


End file.
